The present disclosure relates generally to accessories for portable media devices and in particular to allowing a portable media device to provide a user interface for controlling the media device to an accessory.
Portable media devices allow users to store media content (music, videos, photos, audiobooks, etc.) and access stored media content from nearly anywhere. Some portable media devices also allow users to connect other devices (referred to herein as “accessories” or “accessory devices”) to the portable media device, thereby enhancing some aspect of the portable media device's operation. For example, most portable media devices provide a headphone jack for listening to audio content. Some accessories provide speakers, thus allowing the user to share the sound with others, or to listen in environments where use of headphones might not be feasible (such as while driving).
In some instances, an accessory can be used to control operation of a portable media device; such accessories are referred to herein as “remote control devices.” The remote control device can send commands to the portable media device indicating a user-requested operation (such as starting or pausing playback, skipping to the next track, returning to a previous track, fast-forward or rewind within a track, etc.). The portable media device can execute the requested operation, thus allowing the user to operate the portable media device without touching the portable media device. Such remote control operation can be particularly useful in situations where it is inconvenient for a user to manipulate the portable media device's interface directly. For example, portable media devices tend to be small, with relatively small controls and display screens. Thus, it can be difficult for a user to operate such a device while driving or from across a room.
Some remote control devices provide a graphical user interface (GUI) and allow the user to perform more advanced functions such as browsing a database of stored content, selecting content to play, etc. For instance, Johnson Controls International has been developing a “Mobile Device Gateway” for use in vehicles; the system includes a connection point for a portable media device and a console that provides an audio/visual interface. But existing remote GUIs are defined and controlled by the remote control device, and consequently, they may bear little resemblance to a GUI supplied by the portable media device itself. Certain functions available on the portable media device (such as browsing or searching a database, adjusting playback settings, etc.) may be unavailable or difficult to find. Thus, a user may not be able to perform desired functions. Further, GUIs provided for the same portable media device by different remote control devices might be quite different, and the user who connects a portable media device to different accessories with remote control may find the inconsistencies frustrating.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a more consistent remote user interface experience.